Of a Shadow
by QueenMichelleJefferson
Summary: In New Moon, the wolves don't make it in time, so Bella is killed. BUT... she doesn't die completely. She still lives on Earth, but not as a human or vampire. her and Edward are reunited, but will some old and new enemies tear them apart? T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Realization

**Of a Shadow**

This story takes place in New Moon. What if Laurent killed her in the meadow and because she was killed by a vampire and her heart was weighed down too much to go to heaven? It starts after Laurent is finished drinking her blood.

Enjoy! – The Queen of Hearts, Michelle Jefferson

Chapter 1–Realization:

I stared down numbly at Laurent drinking my blood hungrily. He was bet over me, sparkling in the sunlight, holding my broken and lifeless body as he sucked noisily. I, Isabella Marie Swan, was dead, eyes rolled upward, skin ashy white and body limp. I just stared, I couldn't think of anything better to do. What could I do? _Umm… excuse me, would you please stop drinking my blood? It's not really nice and…_ Right.

I started thinking, what could this mean? What happened? Am I dreaming? Why would I dream this? Have I finally gone insane? I came up with I'm dreaming and have gone insane.

Laurent then stood up and took out a small bottle of liquid, poured it one the dead girl that I guess was me and then lit it on fire. I had no idea what I was thinking, because then I tapped him on his shoulder. I noticed that my hand was ghostly white and translucent.

He turned to look at me and his vibrant crimson eyes widened. His mouth dropped open with an audible.

"Impossible." I heard him breathe. He looked at me with fear-struck eyes.

"Laurent?" I asked cautiously.

He started to back away. "No, no. Stay away from me Monster!" He said as he scrambled on his feet and ran away at full vampire speed.

_Well that's seriously wrong._ Isn't he the vampire?

I tuned around to face something that I had never even imagined in my dreams.

Before me stood a vision in white. Shoulder length blond hair and a beautiful pale face. The most astonishing thing about him though was his cream-white feathered wings and his glowing halo floating above his head.

"Come with me Isabella," He said.

"Bella," I softly corrected, staring into his beautiful gray eyes. His beauty, silver eyes, gold hair, paleness. So much like Edward: beautiful, gold eyes, bonze hair, pale. So much.

He cracked a small smile. "Then you may call me Gabriel. Come." He reached out and took my hand. The moment we had contact, I saw the light. It came down from the clouds, brilliant white-blue light. I thought of heaven, then I thought of Edward.

I was just looking at him. Who was he? I felt a rush of wind and then we were there.

The gate was breathtaking. Highly polished gold that shone like a pearl, milky and smooth. They rested on fluffy white clouds, turning pink and orange from the sunset. Guarding the gate was an old man with a gray and white beard and mustache.

This dream was getting to be really weird.

"Hello Gabriel," said the old man, "Whom may I ask this to be?"

"Peter," Gabriel acknowledged, apparently, Peter, "This is Bella Swan, the newest tragedy."

This was all familiar. Pearly gates, the angel named Gabriel, and now St. Peter. Wow.

Peter took out a scroll and began reading it. "Ahh, here we are! Isabella Marie Swan. Hmm… Much earlier than scheduled though," He looked at me curiously, "May I ask, Miss Swan, how did you die?"

"Umm… I'm… dead?" I asked. Part of me realized that this may not be a dream. Holy Crow.

"Well… she was killed by a vampire." Gabriel said in a soft voice, dripping with disgust.

"Oh, hmm, well yes. I see." Peter looked very uncomfortable. "Well, I guess He will see you now." Gesturing towards the gate, he said, "Right this way please."

The gates opened to reveal a world that really could only belong to the Gods. Rolling hills of fluffy clouds, and streets paved with gold. The houses looked like cottages, but there weren't many. Only a couple hundred. Like a small town. I was about to asked when Gabriel said, "Very few ever get here, let alone teenagers such as yourself."

On the far side, on a very large hill, there was a castle, temple, call it what you will. In the garden stood a lone tree, vibrant green leaves and bark that looked soft and the color of cinnamon. On the top of the tree was a nest, sitting in it a dove holding an olive branch in its beak. And also in the nest, was an apple, with two bite marks in it.

Holy Crow. All of the bible stories flooded back to me in a rush. That was the dove from Noah's Ark. The apple, the forbidden fruit. Two bite marks, from Adam and Eve. Holy Crow. I was in shock. But relived too. I died and made it to heaven. Holy Crow!

I don't want this to be a dream. This it too good. _I wish Edward was here_ a little voice said. Yes, yes I do need Edward. I need him bad.

Gabriel and I walked past the Tree and up the temple. He held up his hand, and the door opened.

What I saw made me gasp out loud.

_Hey! So… How do you like the story??? I think it's going good so far. To answers some questions that might come up:_

Yes, there are still werewolves but they didn't get there in time. Why? (I had fun making this up.) So they were running patrol and someone saw them. Those people were riding in a hot air balloon. A little boy saw them and, being a little boy, threw a quarter at Sam. It hit him on the head and he passed out. The others dragged him back to the trees, and to wake him up, Jacob "accidentally" burped in his face. It stank so bad that the whole pack ran around yelping and rubbing their noses in the dirt for ten minutes. So, they didn't get there in time.

_No, I'm not giving anything away for the next chapter, but it's called __"Judgment"__ so you can have fun imagining what will happen. _

_Until Next time, ­– _The Queen of Hearts, Michelle Jefferson


	2. Chapter 2: Judgment

Okay, so read on, this is where she makes a critical decision and hears a really cool story!

– The Queen of Hearts, Michelle Jefferson–

Chapter 2–Judgment

_What I saw made me gasp out loud._

It was a throne room. A beautiful, throne room. Everything white and gold marble and was super–sized, as if made to fit the statue of Abraham Lincoln in the Lincoln Memorial in D.C. There was one large, red–velvet throne in the middle, accented with gold. To the right of the large chair, was a smaller purple–velvet throne, accented with silver. And to the left of the biggest throne, was a smaller, chair like throne. Made of white–velvet and accented with diamonds.

Gabriel then left my side to go sit in the smallest one. As soon as he was by the chair, fog appeared from no where and condensed over the two giant chairs.

The fog that hung over the throne on the right turned into a giant man, middle aged with wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and a short beard and mustache. Upon his head was a crown, but not just any crown. One woven of thorns and gold. His clothes were that of kings, and a long velvet cloak to match. His eyes were set as if he saw the world in one glace, piercing as if to read your thoughts on your face, but understanding as if to know your pain, to have lived your life and been through your sorrows.

I highly doubt that _he_ fell in love with a vampire who didn't love him back. That ran away when you needed him, that killed you by lack of presence. But I think he still know all, that he still knows everything one could possibly ever know. He was the kind you worshiped, opened up to, and the kind to listen.

He was Jesus Christ.

The figure in the middle is indescribable. A long, snow white beard and mustache to go with his long, silvery–white hair. His eyes were… colorless. Not white or silver, colorless, like a mirror, like glass, they captivated. On his face, there wrinkles, lots and lots. His wrinkles had wrinkles, showing great age. Showing wisdom. He wore a long cream robe with a gold rope as a belt. Looking at him made me want to bow down and worship him. To see him made me feel awe. I felt like I knew him, like we had a connection.

He felt like my father.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you: God

God smiled at me. "Hello Bella," he said, voice sounding like wind whispering through willow branches, "I have been expecting you. How was your day today?"

"Umm…" How was my day? _Well sir, my day was just fine, thanks for asking. I found Edward's meadow and got eaten by a vampire. How was yours?_ "It was, fine?"

He laughed gently. "I'm just kidding you. I know all that happened."

"So…" I started to ask, "what do I do now?" I was in heaven, do I just live here now?

"Well Bella," Jesus said, "That is what we need to talk about. You are in love with a vampire named Edward, am I correct?"

I was stunned. Pain shot through my heart at the mention of _his_ name. I just nodded.

"Gabriel," God said, "Would you please explain vampires to Bella. This may take a while."

Gabriel nodded and turned to me. "You see Bella," he began, "Vampires are not in our control. We may manipulate things around them, but not them themselves. They were made by the devil."

_So it was true, apparently, vampires are evil,_ I thought dryly. _But not the Cullens_ the little voice in my head said, _They are the only good vampires._ I wanted to believe it so bad.

"See, when Satan was created, he wanted to make a civilization like God, he wanted control of humans. And because many humans are evil he did. But he wanted complete power." He paused, then snapped his fingers.

An angel wearing a white dress with dark brown eyes and black hair with bangs floated in with an armchair. She threw me a small smile and set the chair down behind me.

"Do you need anything else?" The girl asked. I noticed that she looked Korean and wore glasses. She was also really young, maybe 13 years old.

"No, that will be all Miry," said Gabriel. She gave a little bob of her head and flew to a back door, winked at me, and disappeared.

"Why don't you sit down Bella, this may take a while," Gabriel said. I obliged and sat in the cozy leather chair.

"So he took a human and mutated him. Gave him unbelievable strength, speed, smell, sight, hearing, beauty, and of course, venom. The man's heart stopped beating, he feasted on humans to live. Of course, the first vampire is long dead now. But you know him. About every human does. His name was Dracula. The first vampire.

"Dracula became craftier, learning restraint and made more vampires. He was living in an abandoned castle in Transylvania when a three other vampires snuck up and killed him.

"Those three vampires that killed him were Aro, Marcus and Caius of the Volturi. They wanted the power, they wanted to be known as the ones the vampires feared.

"Back to the devil, Satan lost control of the vampires. Like all species, they evolved. Some acquired special talents, talents that could strike fear in even the devil's heart.

"So he left his creations to do as they pleased, killing and destroying. But because they were created by Satan, we could do nothing. When one would die, we sent its soul strait to the fires of hell for killing so many people.

"Then," he paused, looking over at Jesus, he said, "I would like to listen to this part, you tell it the best."

Jesus nodded and continued. "Then came the day Carlisle drank animal blood."

All three looked at me to see my reaction. I was snuggled up on the arm chair, with my mouth hanging open. _Told you so!_ The little voice cheered. _There are good vampires: The Cullens!_

"Continue," I whispered. Jesus nodded and went on.

"We saw this, there isn't anything we don't see. We saw his decision: to help man kind and not be a monster. He taught others to do so, and we saw something not even dreamt possible. A good vampire. Not only was he good in his human life, he was good as a monster too! If he died that day, and didn't become a vampire, he would be up here in heaven with us now.

"That was the day we decided that we might let vampires into heaven. Right now, we have only two. The mother of the Denali clan and her immortal child. The Volturi killed her because of the child, and she was a 'vegetarian', so we let her in. Her and her baby no longer need blood, and are happy." He smiled and took a deep breath signaling the end of the story.

God cleared his throat and looked at me. "Which brings us to you."

"Me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, you see, your heart is weighed down by the loss of Edward. We, can't let you into heaven with a heavy heart, and if we made you forget about Edward, you would have a terrible feeling of emptiness." Gabriel said.

This dilemma had my head spinning, I don't want to forget Edward, I'd rather live a hundred years than forget.

"Bella, you have two options," said God, "One: we can make it so that you never met Edward and your life would go back to the way it was before you met him. You will live in Arizona with your mother and Phil and you won't even know he exists."

I didn't want that. I would rather go to hell than live a life without knowing Edward. I would never.

"Option two," Jesus continued, "is to send you to purgatory."

My two paths, diverging in a yellow wood, _And I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference._ The one less traveled by. Most people would be smart and pick option 1. I was lovesick, I needed to know Edward. I can not just forget. I will not just leave him behind. I don't want to heal, I want to know that I was once loved by the most amazing person in the world.

"I'll do number two," I squeaked out. I will be able to be with Edward… as a ghost.

_Mwa-ha-ha-ha! Wasn't that an awesome place to stop? Yes I know very suspenseful. I almost left it where you don't know her decision! To answer some questions:_

The next chapter is preparation to be a ghost. (And to _Miry_, thank you for being the first person to review my story, so I made you an angel, I'll make you Bella's BFF.)

The: My two paths, diverging in a yellow wood, _And I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference_ is a poem by Robert Frost. I almost left the story there to kill you with suspense, but I'm not that mean. Plus I hate it when authors do that to me.

Please Review.

–The Queen of Hearts, Michelle Jefferson–


	3. Chapter 3: A Sleepover Full of Stories

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks soooo much for reading my story I'm so proud!!! And if you don't mind, please write reviews and such, it makes me happy, so I'll post new chapters more often. But keep in mind that I have other things to do, (YES, I have a life), so don't expect new chapters every day or so. This chapter is full of fluff and nothing really important happens. But I have fun making up stories within stories. **No, this is not the Kate in the Denali clan**

Please enjoy the following chapter:

Chapter 3: A Sleepover Full of Stories

_I will be able to be with Edward…as a ghost._

"Are you sure Bella?" God asked me, "I know that this decision in life changing either way, but are you sure?"

"Umm…" Was I sure? To forget Edward would be torture, only I wouldn't know it. And we would probably end up meeting again anyways, I'm certain he's my soul mate. But to be a ghost, well, I would be supernatural, like him. And he couldn't tear me from his side, I wouldn't be some frail human. Wait, couldn't they just stop me from getting a paper cut so Edward wouldn't freak out? Then I remembered, he doesn't love me anymore, that wouldn't change anything.

"You don't have to tell us right now Bella," said Jesus, "We'll let you sleep on it and you can tell us in the morning."

I nodded, sleep would be good.

Gabriel snapped his fingers again and Miry floated in.

"Yesssir?" She asked.

"Bella will be staying with us for a little while, is it possible that she may move in with you and Kate when she is here?"

"Fine by me," she gave me a smile, "Unless I miss my guess, Kate would be OK with it too."

I returned her smile timidly.

She skipped gracefully to my side, indicating me to stand up. She reached out and touched the chair I was sitting in, making it disappear.

I gaped at her and the spot the chair was.

She just chuckled and whispered in my ear, "Magic!"

Then God said to me and Miry, "I do hope that everything will work out. Bella, I'm very sorry that you can't be here longer."

I smiled at him a little, "S'ok." Sleep was getting to me.

God and Jesus nodded at me, and turned into fog again. Then they were gone.

Gabriel stood up and walked over to me and Miry. "I bid you good night Bella, Miry," He said, "Sweet dreams to you both."

"Good night Gabriel!" Miry said in a way that made it sound like she was singing.

He then left us alone in the giant room.

"So," Miry chirped, "Let's go to my place."

We walked down the steps of the temple to the courtyard with the tree holding the dove and forbidden fruit.

"Hey Bella?" Miry asked, "Umm…don't answer if this offends, but, why won't you be staying with us?"

I sighed, of course someone would ask me that. "It's a long story."

"Pfft, that's what everyone says when they don't want to share," she accused, "It really can't be that embarrassing, or bad, or strange, or inappropriate, or something like that."

"Yes, it can. And it can also be _that_ painful to talk about," I told her, my tone taking on a bit of tears.

"Ohh, I sorry," she said, "Don't worry, it'll be Ok, you see. It will."

I sniffed a little and nodded. I will get better.

"Come now, the cloud is here."

"Cloud?"

She just pulled me to a floating cloud with two seats on it.

"Well, get in," she said.

I followed onto the cloud and sat on one of the seats.

"_Hello, You have boarded C.L.O.U.D. number 22. Where is your destination?"_ A friendly generic computer voice asked.

"House 4–27 on Nimbostratus way," Miry told the cloud.

"_Destination confirmed. We will arrive at 4–27 Nimbostratus way in approximately five minutes. Thank you for choosing C.L.O.U.D. for your transportation this evening."_

"Miry?"

"Yes Bella."

"Is Kate nice?"

"Yeah, she likes dogs. Likes drawing cartoon figures, you know, like anime. She's a little wacky and eccentric, if you know what I mean. "

"_We have arrived at 4–27 Nimbostratus way. Thank you for choosing C.L.O.U.D. for your transportation this evening. Good Night."_

Miry and I stepped off the cloud and watched it as it flew up and away.

We walked up to her house. It was a splendid little cottage, like all the others on her street, but, still. It had a light blue door and shutters on the two windows facing the street. The top of the door was rounded to an oval shape, giving the little house a cozy feeling. The roof was shingled with light gray tiles, edged with white gutters. On either side of the porch was many bright flowers, happy and looked as if the weight of the world couldn't bring them down. The house was painted light yellow, as a matter of fact, the whole house was colored light something. Everything pastel and calming, except for the little flower garden, screaming, _Don't worry, be happy now!_

"Ahh, home sweet home." Miry said quietly to herself.

She opened the door to a pristine pastel room. The sofas and armchairs were light pink and orange, looking like the sky at sunset. The walls were painted light green, tinted slightly with blue. Like the sea at dawn. In-between the two couches was a low glass coffee table rimed and held together with highly polished silver.

"Kate! We have a visitor," Miry shouted into the house, while closing the door behind us.

_Hey hey you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way no way_

_Think you need a new one…_

Music was blasting loud from somewhere in the house, not the usual classical I liked, but it wasn't that bad. Edward wouldn't like it…

My thoughts trailed off, it hurt so bad to think of _him_. I wrapped my arms around my chest or I would fall to pieces.

"I'll be out in a sec!" a voice yelled back, it was high clear and reminded me of laughter. I don't know why, it just did.

The music cut off and a girl around the age of thirteen, maybe fourteen, bounced into the room. She had short black hair, cut short and curved in towards her neck under her ears. Relatively short, she was maybe a head shorter than me. Her eyes were almond shaped with dark brown irises, clearly Japanese. Wearing a dress similar to Miry, she looked like a classic angel. _(A/N: this is NOT the Kate from the Denali clan. It's a person I know who I added in the story)_

"Hello," she said to me politely, looking at me with tilted head, "You're Bella right?"

"Yes," _How did she know that?! _"How'd you know?" She could be a mind reader like, like _him_. She may see the future like Alice! Or just have a creepy way of 'knowing' things…

"I got a call from Gabriel like five minutes ago," she told us.

Oh, that makes sense. I think that night is getting to me.

"Anyway, Bella's staying with us over night," Miry said, her vice then dropping to a whisper, "She'll be leaving at noon."

Realization dawned on Kate's face, her eyes dropped to the floor and she nodded.

"I see," she said in a low, sympathetic voice.

"Did Gabriel tell you?" I asked. That wasn't the nicest thing, don't you ask people before you give away something personal.

"Tell me what?"

"Why I'm here, my choices, what happened," I told her. What does she think I'm here for?

"No, he just said you were spending the night," she looked at me curiously.

"Do you know how Heaven works Bella?" Miry asked me.

I glanced at Miry sheepishly. "Not really," I admitted. Wasn't that something you have to learn at church?

Kate giggled at my expression. "Come on," she said, "Let's get you into PJ's and we'll tell stories before we go to bed."

They went on either side of me, grabbed my arms, and skipped with me to their bedroom.

"We only have a few thing that will fit you," Kate murmured.

"So sit back, relax," Miry cut in, "And leave everything to us."

"I want to do her hair!" Kate shouted cheerfully. Both of them reminded me of Alice, only younger, less scary, and with wings and halos.

We went down the hall into their room, which looked like two completely different rooms.

The right side was obviously Kate's. It was mostly blue, from her bed to her blue and green striped wall paper. On her ceiling, there was giant poster of a pug. There was a worn stuffed animal pug on her bed, resting on the pillows. Her dresser was a green sea with emerald buttons.

The left side of the room was Miry's. Like black and white, yin and yang, wrong and right, cats and dogs, or toothpaste and orange juice; their rooms were complete and total opposites. While Kate's was blue, green, and pugs, Miry's was pink, more pink, and a band called Big Bang. In the corner, her bed was sharp, angular and pristine. Like a fresh blanket of soft pink snow, slightly glistening in the sunlight, or rather the light coming from the lamp. Her wallpaper was powder pink with lavender polka dots, and her side of the room smelled like roses, though there were no flowers in sight. There were large hot pink double doors on the far way, with pink fuzzy letters reading, "My Totally Awesome Closet!" Hanging over Miry's bed was a poster with five teenage boys. In the middle of the poster was their names, and above that said, "Big Bang." She had a few more smaller posters covering the wall on her side of the room.

But the only thing they shared, the only thing not pink or blue, was a sophisticated silver stereo in the middle of the room. Each half on one of the girl's sides, looking like standing on two different worlds, the way the different carpet colors smashed into one another; Dark, forest green that made you surrounded by trees, deep and captivating so you felt safe and sheltered, how a floor could do that is beyond my knowledge and the softest shade of purple you could possibly lay eyes on. Their personal CD's on racks either side of it.

The sight ripped the hole of my chest wide open, sucking my arms to my chest as if to help me from falling apart. This wretched hole was the reason why I can't stay here, in a land of white and lovely houses with no care in the world. Why I couldn't gaze at the breathtaking night sky, not limited from buildings. Why I couldn't sit on a cloud and watch it change colors at evening and dusk. This hole, eating my alive, or eating me dead, or whatever I was now.

This was all Edward's fault, but I couldn't bring myself to hate him for it, to really make him take the blame. Too lovesick for my own good.

"Bella, you Ok?" Kate asked me.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said quickly.

Miry made a _you're–missing–something–really–obvious–right–now–but–I–can't–tell–you–because–Bella's–right–there_ face. You could really see the light bulb above Kate's head as she took in Miry's expression.

"I'll, umm, go get you some clothes now," Kate said as she hurried towards her wardrobe. Miry skipped over to her giant closet and disappeared inside. Before I knew what was happening, clothes were being thrown at me like lighting.

Time to play dress–up.

About two long, painful hours later, I was in blue plaid flannel pajama bottoms and a green spaghetti-strap top. They gave me some fuzzy purple slippers to use to. They fussed over my hair for the longest time, Miry eventually won and put it in a loose, fancy–looking braid.

"I know the perfect thing to do," said Miry, "Lets sit on the carpet, and tell our stories."

"I can't," Kate replied, "it's too horrible."

"Pfft. Not at all compared to mine," Miry retorted.

Kate sighed before giving in. "I guess. From a really weird point of view, it's kinda funny."

Horrible and funny stories. Stories about what? "You guys, stories about what?"

"How you died," Kate said, "It's a really good way to get to know one another."

I gulped, there was no way I would be able to tell a story about _him_ without falling to pieces.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Miry said in a gentle voice, "Though it would be nice if you did."

"I'll make some hot coco!" Kate piped up, jumping and slightly sprinting out of the room.

"We don't have to eat," Miry said. That explained a little, I wasn't hungry at all. "We can if we want, but out bodies don't need it any more, but the food still tastes delicious."

Kate then skipped back in, precariously balancing three mugs full of coco in one hand.

We gathered in the middle of their shared room on the rug, hot coco in hands. Miry sat on a pink bean bag, Kate on a blue one, and mine was half blue and half pink.

Figures.

"I want to go first," Miry said, "I like telling my story."

"K," Kate said, and I motioned for her to continue.

"June 25th, 1950 was the day I died. The North Koreans were invading my home, and I, being a young girl of 14 was taken captive. To this day, I don't know what they were planning to do with me and the other captives, maybe sell us into slavery or kill us later. Anyway, we were in one of the camps, and the dictator or warden came over to inspect us. He stopped at me and the group of girls with me, all my age. He leaned towards us and asked us, 'would you like to be my little servants?' It outraged me, the way he looked at us. So I spit in his face." Miry paused and lowered her head. "You can probably guess what happened next. He called e a filthy peasant and shot me. It felt kinda good, to die a rebel. If I did nothing, I may still be alive today on earth. Maybe not. But I here in heaven now, and work in the temple as a cleaning person, janitor, maid. For Kate's and my own work, we have a beautiful house and garden. We even occasionally get food. Like this hot coco," She then took a sip from her mug and shifted so she was facing Kate, looking at her expectantly.

"Alright then," Kate complained, "I'll share. Just don't expect a happy ending.

"I don't remember the exact date, only the year; 1966. I was 13. My parents and my two brothers and I went to go ride the new ride: It's a Small World. In our boat was my family and this other family. A really fat mom with her really fat daughter and son.

"I was sitting on the right side, next to my brothers Kirk and Kent. Yes, I know: Kirk, Kent and Kate. My parents aren't very imaginative. Anyway, the fat family was behind us and my parents were in front. I was bored and took an apple from my pocket and stared eating it. The fat girl saw one of the water filtration systems and thought it was a turtle. She screamed, 'Look mum, look Augustus, I see a giant turtle!' the fat boy wanted to see it I guess, so he leapt to the right side of the boat where his sister is. Because the oaf was so fat, the boat actually tipped over, spilling everyone on the right side of the boat over, Meaning the fat kids and me.

"Of course 'Lizzy' and 'Augustus', the fat people were so buoyant the floated right back up. I sank to the bottom and was choking on my apple. The collar of my shirt got caught on water filtration system and held me down.

"By the time I heard my mother yelling 'Kate! Kate!' it was too late. I was already dead and detached from my body and waiting for Gabriel. I didn't know I was waiting for him, but when he came to get me everything was alright. When I got to heaven, I was made a guardian angel for a job. I have a morning shift, and Diana, another guardian angel has the night shift.

"I wanted to be a guardian angel because I didn't want someone to die a stupid death like me. To this day I hate that song."

_It's a small world after all._

_It's a small world after all._

_It's a small world after all._

_It's a small, small world._

Kate ran out of the room screaming, while Miry was laughing hysterically by the stereo.

"Not only does she not like the song, it scares her too," Miry said, triumphantly taking a drink of her hot chocolate. She reached behind her and turned the stereo off.

Kate timidly poked her head in the room, looked around, an scowled at Miry, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Ohh, you're so mean." Kate said, giving Miry a little push, "Bella is now my new best friend." She walked over to me and liked her arm with my own.

"I believe it's your turn, new _best_ friend," said Kate, sticking her chin out and shaking her head tauntingly at Miry.

I inhaled deeply and sighed. I'll give them the clipped version. Kate had left my side and sat back on her bean bag. "Long story short, a vampire wanted revenge, but her friend found me first, so he drank my blood."

"Come ON Bella!" Kate whined, "Some details. It's story night!"

"I just can't Kate," It hurts too much. I'll think of _him_ something will remind me of _him_.

Flashback:

"_You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything." His eyes gleamed, "The talking came earlier."_

_I groaned. "What did you hear?"_

_His gold eyes grew very soft. "You said that you loved me."_

"_You knew that already," I reminded him, ducking my head._

"_It's nice to hear, just the same."_

_I hid my face against his shoulder._

"_I love you," I whispered._

"_You are my life now," he answered simply_

end flashback

This was one of the many times I told him that I loved him. And it was all a lie. He killed me, not directly, but he killed me all the same. He took a piece of my heart with him when he disappeared forever, leaving a black hole there. I bet he never loved me. He was probably bored, so he chose to break a heart, because his stopped working, he broke another.

But I still love him.

How pathetic am I.

I sat there in the beanbag chair, clutching myself for dear life, for dear sanity. All the while Miry and Kate are looking at me like I just pooped out a hairbrush.

"Maybe you should go to bed now Bella," Miry suggested.

I nodded and rocked back and fourth.

Kate grabbed the empty cups off the floor and did a funny bouncy–like run out the bedroom door.

Miry helped me up and lead me to what she called, 'the Yellow Room.' And it was named that for a good reason. Everything was a shade of yellow, the bed, the carpet, the walls and ceiling, even the door was yellow. Everything was a shade of yellow, except for a cherry wood desk in the corner of the room. The curtains were yellow, the lamp was yellow, and shined yellow light on everything.

I jumped on the bed, and forgot my worries, I let myself be lost in the soft down comforter and inhaled the scent of the sun.

__________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~___________________

_AND… 3342 words later, CHAPTER 3 LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, I know it was all useless fluff, but I just HAD to get Miry and Kate's deaths in. Isn't weird how Kate died on It's a Small World. I have a tighter schedule now, and I may not be able to update very often, so check on Sundays, it will most likely be updated every week. This is 12 pages long on Word, so it took me a while. I just felt like the story was going to fast, you know? Please read and review. I won't start the 4__th__ chapter until I get at least 7._

_As Always, The Queen of Hearts, Michelle Jefferson_


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

**(A/N) **Greetings my fan fiction friends! This is Michelle Jefferson writing to you. As you know, my pen name is also the Queen of Hearts. I may change my pen name from Michelle Jefferson to something less, namish. Michelle Jefferson isn't my _actual_ name, I just used it's an inside joke between me and my one of my friends. So be prepared in case you search my pen name and nothing comes up. I may not change it, but just a heads up. OH! And also, sorry for chapter 2. It said that chapter 3 would be preparation, but I felt that my story was going to quickly, and I added lots of unnecessary fluff, just cuz. I dedicate this chapter to AliceCullen784. She (or he) has continually given me reviews and added me to her fav story list. I'll dedicate chapters to new people every so often. ENJOY!!

P.S.– sorry my story is so religious, I just get carried away sometimes. Come on, don't YOU want to live in a world as wonderful as heaven?? After this chapter, it will get less and less heavenly, I promise you that. And for those who like my heavenly stuff, some of the angels will appear throughout the story.

Now enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Preparation**

_I jumped on the bed, and forgot my worries, I let myself be lost in the soft down comforter and inhaled the scent of the sun._

It was morning, my alarm clock woke me. Another day, in rainy Forks. Green–gray light seeped in to my room through the closed blinds, spilling over a white card set on my desk.

"It's your choice Bella," The card read, "Option one, or two. You can tell us in the morning. We'll be waiting."

As soon as I read the card, it vanished into thin air. I was puzzled. It was morning, wasn't it? I reached my hand up and rubbed my neck; I felt something wet.

When I pulled my hand away, it was covered in blood.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_∞_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I woke up with a gasp.

Gold and blue light was streaming in from the high white paned window. I was in Miry and Kate's yellow guest room, up in heaven.

I heard a light knock on the door.

"Can I come in Bella?" Miry asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

Miry popped her head in the door, followed by Kate who stuck her head under Miry's.

"You've got a big day today," Kate informed me.

Both of them then bounced into the room in sync. Kate sat at the foot of the big yellow bed and Miry joined her.

"Which means," Miry began, "We get to dress you up like a Barbie doll."

"Mwa–ha–ha–ha–ha!"

Thus, I was dragged back into the torture chamber they call a room.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_∞_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

In the end, I was dressed in a thin red blouse, a white skirt that ended a little above the knees, and a pair of red flip–flops. Kate combed my hair and held part of it back with a black bow.

"You guys," I complained, "This is completely unnecessary. They'll probably give me clothes to use as a ghost."

"Nope. We get to take you to the mall,"

"And pick out your clothes!" Kate finished.

There is no use. Stupid little angels. I bet they spoke to Alice somehow. I just know it.

"Why I can't I just the clothes I came in? Or this?"

"Pfft, silly," Kate said.

"The clothes you came in are covered in blood," Miry elaborated.

"And those are our clothes."

Like I said, stupid little Alices.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_∞_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"_Hello, You have boarded C.L.O.U.D. number 06. Where is your destination?"_ We were taking a cloud to the mall, which, apparently, is '_the most awesome place in the history of heaven. Except for the temple, sort of'_.

How fun.

"The Heavenly Mall," Kate answered.

"_Destination confirmed. We will arrive Heavenly Mall in approximately ten minutes. Thank you for choosing C.L.O.U.D. for your transportation this fine morning."_

"So Bella, what are you thinking, clothes wise?" Miry asked me.

"I don't know. What do ghosts wear?"

"I don't really know," Miry answered.

"Maybe we should ask Aaron," Kate mused.

"That's a wonderful idea Katerine Hiccup!" Miry exclaimed. Kate sank lower in her chair and sulked.

"I think you mean Katherine, right Miry?" I asked.

"Nope, nada, not at all. Katerine Hiccup is Kate's nickname."

"Nope, nada, not at all, it ISN'T. You can call me Kate, K8, or Kate the Great."

Miry just rolled her eyes. "Her full name is Kate Higa. A friend of mine came up with her nick name a while ago. She's not to fond of her nickname."

Kate started dialing away on her iPhone 3G, calling up Aaron. I gave Miry a questioning look.

"Who do you think _really_ invented the iPhone?"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_∞_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"_We have arrived at Heavenly Mall. Thank you for choosing C.L.O.U.D. for your transportation today. Goodbye."_

Before us stood a giant pyramid, mad out of silver and mirrored windows. Its beauty rivaled the temple where God stood.

"Behold, Heavenly," Kate whispered in my ear.

"Where all your fashion dreams come true," Miry chimed in.

I grimaced. If this was my dream mall, all the stores would have no clothes left for me to be tortured with.

We went through store after store, criticizing and trying on clothes. After three hours, we came to a store on the top level, an all dress store. Why didn't we start here?!

"What kind of dress did Aaron say we should get?" Miry asked Kate.

"He said that ghosts normally wear red or white. If not, she should wear the clothes she died in."

Miry turned to look at me and scrutinized me for a couple seconds. "She looks best in white or blue. I guess we'll do a white dress."

I sighed and walked into my living nightmare.

There were dresses, as far as the eye can see. Pink, blue, orange, black, red, green, gold, silver, purple and any other color you can think of.

Then I saw it, as if they shone a spotlight on it. The perfect dress. Normally I don't get excited about these things, but it was perfect.

It was pure white, like pure, pure. Like air and clouds. The whitest white ever. But it wasn't blinding, it gave off a faint glow, giving it a dreamlike quality. It flowed down the mannequin like a river, and it had a certain metallic glow. The sleeves loosely hugged the arms and ended at a point on the hand. It's perfect.

"Do you see any you…" Kate trailed off to stare at the dress.

"Ohh Bella!" Miry squealed, "I knew you had a good eye! Go try it on."

The clerk, as if on queue, walked fluidly over to the dress. "Would you like to try this on?"

"You know it," Miry answered.

The clerk nodded and whipped the dress off the mannequin with one sweep of his arm.

"Follow me miss."

I followed the clerk to the changing rooms, Miry and Kate behind me of course. He showed me a stall and left. I entered and closed the door behind me, time to try it on.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_∞_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"BELLLA!!!" Miry shouted through the door, "WE NEED TO BE AT THE TEMPLE LIKE, NOW!"

What?! I wasn't done. It isn't my fault that this dress is so hard to put on.

Then Kate, in all her ninja–ness, kicked the door open. Her an Miry then got me in the dress, in all of two seconds.

"You look beautiful Bella," They said in unison.

And me, being me, blushed like crazy.

"Miry! We need to be there in two minutes," Kate said, "Aaron hates to be kept waiting."

Miry just nodded and took a deep breath. She reached out and took my hand, Kate seemed to know what she was doing because she grabbed Miry's hand without hesitation. I blinked, and we were at the temple steps.

On them stood an impatient man, tapping his foot on the white marble. His hair black as night, with sky blue eyes. His skin was tanned, and he wasn't an angel. There was no wings or a halo. He just wore a white robe.

"Took you long enough," he said in a husky voice, "Unless you haven't heard, I'm Aaron and I shall be your trainer."

"Aaron," Miry acknowledged him, "This is Bella Swan."

"Yes, yes, of course," Aaron said, "I know that. Come, come."

"You want to be a ghost, no?" He asked me.

"Umm, yes?"

"My area of expertise. Wouldn't you agree?" Aaron replied. He then snapped his head around to face Miry and Kate, "You go now. I don't need you bustling around my feet when I work."

He then shoved me into the temple before I could protest or say goodbye.

"Hello Bella," Gabriel greeted me, "How was your night?"

"Alright," I answered.

"Good," He replied, smiling warmly at me.

"You," Aaron snapped unexpectedly, "You learn to be ghost, no? we start right away." He paused for a second. "Being a spirit is all about what you want. If you want to do something, it happens. If you want to, your body will automatically do so."

"What do you mean?"

"For example, if you're hiding from someone, you will turn invisible a become able to pass through things. It will be like you don't exist. Only a few humans will be able to feel your presence. The only thing you can't hide is your tears. If you start crying, people will be able to see them. They'll look like drops of blood and will turn into smoke once they hit the ground."

"What about vampires?"

"Vampires," Aaron repeated, "Vampires are very, tricky. We suppose it is because they are half dead as well as ghosts. For they can touch you, they can sense you, they may even capture you. If you materialize and they catch you, your powers will disappear as long as they have contact with you. You'll be as helpless as a human, only without blood."

"Powers?" I asked. Being a ghost is getting to be exciting.

"Yes, powers. You can disappear, levitate, walk through walls and teleport. Teleporting is very difficult. You need to picture the place in your mind an concentrate. To a vampire, you'll smell the same as you did when human. But you won't have blood. To disappear, levitate and walk through walls, you only have the want to, and it will happen. Just say to yourself, 'I want to disappear right now' and you will disappear."

Holy Crow. Ghosts are much more exciting than humans.

"Well now," Aaron continued, "you're all ready to go. Let us depart."

"You're coming to?" I asked. Not that I really didn't like Aaron, but I would miss this place too much.

"Of course I'm coming," Aaron said, surprised, "who else is going to teach you a crash course of being a ghost? Moses? Come now." He beckoned be to follow him to the beautiful pearly gates. Peter stood at the gate reading a scroll. He looked at us and smiled.

"New student Aaron?" Peter asked.

"Yes. We need to do a crash course first. This one is apparently involved with vamps."

Peter shuddered and shook his head. "Courageous aren't we, little one?"

"We must be going now Peter," Aaron said.

Peter sighed and shook his head. "I'll be a' missing you little one." He opened the gate and Aaron and I jumped off the cloud, into the blue abyss below.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_∞_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

We descended down through the sky, and landed in _his_ meadow. Oh Edward, if only you could see me now. I was a ghost, powerful like him. Aaron cleared his throat next to me. Well, let us begin.

**A/N: I'm not going to describe her training. It would take much to long and I want to get Edward into the story already! FYI: I luv Edward. Not like, in love, I just think that he's the most awesome character in the book.**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_∞_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

When I look back on that week of training, I always wondered what would happen if I chose to forget about the Cullens. If I chose to make it so that the last year of my life was erased. But I know I chose the right choice now.

Aaron turned towards me and smiled. "Congratulations Bella, you are now officially a ghost." And with that he just disappeared.

I looked at my surrounding, I was back at the clearing, where Edward had taken me before. Now I had to find the Cullens.

Edwards's POV:

Another day, another worthless twenty four hours. Another span of time without the love of my existence. I sighed as I looked out to the snow. We were staying with Denali coven up in Alaska.

"Are you alright Edward?" a sweet voice asked me. Tanya. Just my luck. This girl was not swayed. She was infatuated with me, can she not see that I am still mourning for _her_?

I huffed in annoyance, "Same as ever Tanya."

_Oh, my poor Edward. If only he'd forget about Bella, he could be happy with me. Think about me all the time, want to be with me. Want to…_

"Tanya," Alice chirped from the doorway, cutting off Tanya's train of thought, "Rose, Esme, Irina and I are going hunting. Do you want to come?" Tanya glanced at me then Alice.

"Sure."

Alice then got a blank look on her face, and I was swept into one of her visions.

It was my meadow, back in Forks. But there was no one there. Just the meadow, perfectly circular and filled in with tall grass.

_What? This makes no sense! _Alice screamed in her mental lungs. Her vision then flickered to out house. All the rooms. Our yard, the garden, the road leading to our house. There was still no one in the vision. Just objects.

"Edward?" Alice asked in a shaky voice, "Does any of this make sense to you?"

I just slowly shook my head.

"Alice, Edward?" Tanya asked nervously, "What's happening?"

"We don't know, Tanya," I answered, "We don't know."

_What is happening?! I've never seen just objects before! Something may be happening in Forks. Oh My GOD! I can't see Bella! I can't SEE!_

"What do you MEAN you can't see her?! Something could be happening in Forks. We need to…"

Alice had another vision.

It was in Bella's house. Charlie was crying on his room, saying, "Oh my Bella, where could you be?" He then shook as if a cold wind overtook him, and a drop of blood fell from thin air, and vanished into smoke as soon as it hit the carpet.

Bella was missing. And somehow, this is all my fault. I just know it.

Alice's vision sped out of the house and through the forest. It swirled round and round and stopped, at the exact place where I told Bella I didn't love her. More drops of blood fell from the air, and I heard sobbing. "What have I done?" an achingly familiar voice cried out in anguish.

Alice's vision ended.

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Bella is in trouble.

Second, something eerily supernatural and life changing was occurring.

And third, I was going to Forks to save the love of my existence.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_∞_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_**And Ta–Da! That my friends and readers was chapter 4. Do you like Edward's POV? Did you see the part I got from Twilight? Well, I did (DUH). I am Sooooooo sorry for keeping you waiting. I have no idea how many people ACTUALLY read my story, so for those few or those many people, sorry for taking so long and producing a shortish chapter. Normally, I'll update every week. But this took two weeks. Don't kill me!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**As Always, The Queen of Hearts, Michelle Jefferson.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Miss Me?

_**A/N: Hey there! In case you didn't know… had technical difficulties and I wasn't able to log in! How stupid is that?! I finished chapter four, but I couldn't update it. –Sigh– Oh well. This is when Edward comes back to set things right, or you know, righter… Sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks, but I have stuff to do!**_

Enjoy

**Chapter 5:****Miss Me?**

EPOV:

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Bella is in trouble.

Second, something eerily supernatural and life changing was occurring.

And third, I was going to Forks to save the love of my existence.

Bella's POV:

I drifted out of the meadow, knowing where I needed to go.

His house.

It would bring up painful memories, but I needed to see if they were there. If he was there.

More likely than not, there would be no trace of them. But a girl can dream. A girl can hope.

I floated over the trees towards the highway, unheard and unseen. I followed the road all the way to _his_ house. Their lawn was now covered with ferns, a sea of ferns. Their house lay there, in all it's classic glory.

I took a deep breath and walked through the walls.

It was, empty. All of their furniture was gone, save the piano. His grand piano, where he played my song.

Of course it wasn't my song anymore. Without his love to confirm it, it could just be a song I heard on the radio, or some famous work by a long dead composer. He may have given it to another girl, or a gorgeous vampire that stole his heart. It could be one of his tricks, he says he made a song for a girl, but he really made it up long ago. One of his lies. I wonder how many girls were played before me? How many he got bored with. How many were lied to, deceived, hurt.

Or maybe I was the first.

I floated up the stairs, my feet barely touching the ground. I passed trough all of the rooms; Carlisle's office, Alice's and Jasper's room, all of them. There was one last room, Edward's.

I drifted through the hallway, and stared at his door. Should I? I knew I must. I need to know that I hadn't imagined it all.

I concentrated all my energy to my hand, and reached out and turned the knob open.

His room was the same. Thick, golden carpet like his eyes. The wall sized window stood intact and on his walls hung deep gold fabric. Only the furniture was missing, as well as the CD's.

I don't know what triggered it, but suddenly I remembered Charlie, my dad.

I've been missing for over a week now.

I ghosted over to my house, somehow not shedding a single tear.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~•~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

EPOV:

My family and I waited anxiously on the plane to Forks. My Bella could be in trouble and these flight attendants were lollygagging and flirting with myself and my family. These weak humans were aggravating! I may just murder the pilot and fly the plane myself.

"Tone it down Edward," Jasper murmured to me from across the isle, "I feel like murdering someone. And the emotions of these humans aren't helping either."

I sighed but tried to control my emotions. But it was hard hearing everyone's thoughts. I felt like tearing my head off.

"Do you need anything to drink sir?" the flight attendant asked in a husky tone.

A female.

Just my luck.

"No," I answered brusquely.

_Oh my god. He's so HOT. Kimberly will be SO mad when I snag him before she even gets a chance! Oh, how I love karma. Good things come to those who wait._

"Is there anything _else_ you might want?" she asked flirtatiously.

Humans and all their hormones.

I looked her strait in her boring gray eyes. "No. I don't _want_ anything in this plane."

She quickly looked away and gave a little "hmp." Noisily pushing the cart, she continued down the isle.

_Someone's a little grumpy._

I shot Emmett a look. How could I **not** be upset? This is maddening! Taking a plane is faster in the long run, but having these humans flirt with me is aggravating.

I need my Bella.

Now.

I remember how we used to kiss. Her lips were so soft and warm beneath my cold ones.

I remember how I used to hold her in my arms at night. She would murmur things like I love you, and just say my name. Over and over again. The sound of my name on her lips made it so much better.

_Seriously Edward! Stop with the emotions. I'm caught between killing everyone and dragging Alice into a closet. Think of something else._

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. Think of something else.

_OK, Bella._

That isn't something else.

_The drops of blood, how to fly a helicopter, what would you do if it started to crash, how I would get Bella out before it crashes. No wait, back to mysterious visions!_

This wasn't working.

I closed my eyes and dreamed. Not really, but daydreamed.

I was on a beach, with my beautiful Bella. She was wearing a bikini with a towel wrapped around her waist. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses and smiled towards the sky.

She then lay down and curled up in the sand. I walked over to her and held her in my arms.

Bella took her sunglasses off and let me see her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I love you," she said, it was full of truth.

She loved me.

Does she still?

I played my fantasy over and over again, avoiding the last question. Oh haw lovely Bella is. Inside and out. Purely good. The world could use a few more Bella's. Maybe there are more.

It's too bad I could only take the original.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. We will be arriving at the Port Angeles Airport in 10 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts for the decline."

I opened my eyes and fastened my seatbelt in one swift movement. And across the walk from me, Jasper and Alice were making out.

I really didn't need to see that.

Jasper sensed my disgust.

_Well Edward, it's your fault for giving off so much love and lust. What were you thinking about? Bella? Never mind, don't answer that._

"Alice," I said under my breath. She heard me of course, "Anything new?"

She broke off from Jasper and shook her head at me.

"No, still the same. I've got some new ones though," my whole family paid attention, "In the forest be Bella's house, more of the blood is falling, still at the same place where my visions stopped last."

So whatever it was, it had to do with me and Bella. And the exact spot where she stood when I told her I didn't love her any more.

"Wait Alice, what blood?" Emmett asked. Of course only _Emmett_ would not know the reason why we were coming back to Forks.

Alice glanced around. Some people were trying to listen to what we were saying.

"Tell you later," Alice replied in a low voice. Emmett nodded.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~•~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

We stepped out of the Airport to the parking lot.

"Alright!" Emmett boomed, "Tell me what is so important about blood."

Several people shot us wary looks. Others were not so wary, maybe flirtatious. From guys and girls.

How I loath these humans.

Except for my Bella.

My love.

"Emmett," Esme chided, "keep it down dear."

"I'll tell you once we get in the car."

We didn't bring much with us to Forks. Only a few suitcases for each of us. Yes, I know. How could Alice allow this? Well according to her, we all needed new wardrobes. Only Alice would ever think of something like that.

We only rented two cars, a Jaguar and a Mercedes. We would return then tomorrow. We could've rented a Toyota and I wouldn't care. I just needed to be with my Bella. To know that she's safe. To hold her in my arms and never have to let her go.

Due to our manic speeding, we reached our house in half the time; only 30 minutes.

Those thirty minutes were enough to make me try and jump out of the car running.

It's a good thing we brought Emmett.

"Why should we care about the human?" Rosalie, of course, complained, "All she had brought us is misery. Before her, we were completely fine. I'd rather she be…"

I snarled viciously at her, "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence."

She glared at me and stopped, not without a last word of course.

_Moron._

"Well Rose," Emmett started, "we all were better than fine when Bella was here. She's kinda necessary to maintain the order of our universe."

That was pretty deep, considering he's Emmett.

_Dude, it's like your life is separated into three eras: BB, WB, and AB. Before Bella, With Bella, and After Bella. Wow, I am so cool. I just made up a life lesson for Eddie off the top of my head. I could be a pastor or something…_

I sighed and gazed out the window. So true. The early ages, the golden year, and the Great Depression. Only Bella can get me out of the hole I dug myself into. My world is twisted. Now EMMETT is the sensible one, or more sensible than he was before…

Strange.

Bella may be totally fine, she may have even found someone who can grow old with her, someone who wouldn't hurt her. Someone that's…not me. I wonder if she went on a date with Newton. Nah, she's too good for him. She's too good for _anyone_.

Especially me.

Alice skidded to a stop in front of our house.

"Darn it," she muttered to no one in particular, "We missed the first vision. The one in the forest will happen in exactly 3 minutes and 34 seconds."

I raced into the forest in the direction of Bella's house.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~•~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Bella's POV

I floated among the treetops to my house. Who would've thought that I'd be a ghost? Edward tried so hard to separate me from his world, but here I am. Never to leave, just like him.

But what would he say? Would he stare, shocked, or maybe run away like Laurent. He might even insult me, say that now he has to put up with me forever.

Oh my Edward, what did I do wrong?

I reached my house, or Charlie's house now, and passed through the front door.

It was all quiet. Dirty dishes pilled up in the sink, an empty pizza box sat on the kitchen table. I smiled ruefully, it has been only a week and Charlie could barely keep the house in order.

Soft sobbing was coming from Charlie's room. I disappeared and floated through the house.

Charlie was sitting on his bed, hanging his head in his hands.

"Oh my Bella, where could you be?"

I felt so bad, this was all my fault. I walked over to him and hugged him, but he shivered violently. I remembered that I'm a ghost, so I'm cold. Cold to him anyway.

I took a few steps back and gazed at him. Sadness overwhelmed me, seeing Charlie upset and broken.

A blood red tear escaped my eye. I smelled it, rust and salt. If fell to the ground and disappeared, in a puff of smoke.

I could feel more coming, it all started to flow. I ran out of the house as fast as I could, into the forest.

Gosh I was so stupid. I just ran into the forest, not paying attention to where I was going. I collapsed on the forest floor, on a forest trail. I raised my head an noticed my surroundings.

_Flashback:_

"_You don't want me?"_

"_No"_

_End Flashback_

It was that place, that place where he ripped my heart out and ground it into the dirt.

It hurt. Of course it did, could I expect anything less? The pain crippled me and I fell to the ground, lying down on cold floor.

"What have I done?" I cried out, to no one in particular.

I squeezed my eyes closed and made myself visible again.

I knew I was delusional, but being delusional as a ghost?

I knew I was delusional, because two cold arms wrapped around me, and cold lips pressed in my hair.

_**DUH DUH DUH DUUNNN! And that, ladies and gentlemen, was chapter 5! Hope you liked it. Cliffy, huh? I got some PM saying that I need to update, so you can thank him/her for this chapter! Can anyone tell me what **_**cannon pairing **_**means? I've seen it on some summaries and it has me whacked up! Not really, I'm just curious.**_

_**As Always, Queen Michelle Jefferson**_


	6. Chapter 6: Because I Missed You

_**Yola everybody! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't been updating, and thank you sooo much for all of your wonderful reviews! You don't know HOW much that means to me. I'm touched, –sniffs–. Keep reading.**_

_**As Always, Queen Michelle Jefferson**_

Chapter 6: Because I Missed You

Bella's POV:

_I squeezed my eyes closed and made myself visible again._

_I knew I was delusional, but being delusional as a ghost?_

_I knew I was delusional, because two cold arms wrapped around me, and cold lips pressed in my hair._

Edward's POV: backtracking a little

As I ran through the forest, I kept thinking of my Bella. It has been over a year since I've seen her, and something horrible was happening. I just hope I'm not too late.

I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw.

My Bella was there, lying on the ground, crying relentlessly.

"What have I done?" she cried out.

My Bella, my Bella was in so much pain. Because of me, no doubt. Of course it was because of me, who else? Who else could dare hurt her?

**(AN: he doesn't realize she's a ghost)**

I just couldn't take it anymore. I spent one year, one long­–torturous year, without her. And there she was, lying broken on the ground.

I kneeled to her side and wrapped my arms around her.

Bella was cold, like, my cold. Her skin felt just slightly warmer than mine.

"It's alright my Bella," I murmured in her ear, "Everything's going to be ok."

I pressed my stone lips into her hair.

Her breathing caught in her throat and she started to shiver.

"E–Edward?"

"Yes, I'm right here Bella."

She turned her head to face me, and I gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. I almost didn't notice the blood red tears rolling down her face.

Almost.

I brushed one hand across her cheek, my hand stained with red tears.

I looked at her, confused. Only then did I realize what she was wearing.

It was a white dress, a silvery white dress. It flowed down her and fit perfectly. It looked like something Alice would approve of, when did Bella go shopping, and why is she wearing a dress in the woods?

My pupils dilated as I took in the sight of her, she looked as lovely as the day I left. Except for the crimson tears.

But something was off, really off, but I just can't put my finger on it.

She was paler, her entire being was somewhat translucent. You couldn't see through her, but there was something, ghostly, about her.

And her smell…

There was no smell.

I saw the tears of blood, and it didn't draw me in.

I saw the fait blush on her cheeks when she saw me, it didn't set my throat in flames.

I felt her heart beat…

No, WAIT, I can't feel her heartbeat!

Where is it?

What. Happened.

"Bella," I started unsurely, "are you alright?"

Bella's POV:

"Bella," he said unsurely, "are you alright?"

Was I?

Let's recap, I died, went to heaven , came back as a ghost, and now Edward is here holding me in his arms.

"Yes, I am," I answered.

Now that he knows I don't need to be protected, will he just cast me aside, leave and go… distract himself.

Does he even realize what I am now?

He brushed a stray strand of hair from my face and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella, truly, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes and looked at me with concentration.

"Then why are you so different?"

I cleared my throat nervously and looked down. "It's… complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he said, a smile playing on his face.

Edward was now sitting on the ground in front of me, legs crossed and holding my hands.

I wrinkled my nose and grimaced, "You may not like the story."

"Bella," my name on his lips gave me shivers, "I need to know what happened."

I sighed, but started my story anyways.

"Well, I was… hiking… looking for our–your meadow, and I found it. Umm… I was… by myself. Laurent, was, apparently hunting in the area. He smelled me and, umm, killed, me." I let my voice grow softer and softer, until it was almost inaudible. All the while playing with my fingers. Only then did I look up at Edward.

He had let go of my hands, and his eyes turned flat, pitch black. One hand was curled into a fist on his lap, while he used to other to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. Closing his eyes, Edward pursed his lips in a thin, hard line. I even heard him growling.

"Edward," I said nervously, "I'm not finished yet."

His eyes popped open, slowly turning back to the gold I love. He nodded towards me, telling me to continue.

I decided to skip over the whole heaven thing, he didn't need to bother with details of that trip.

"So, long story short, I… kinda… am a… ghost." I lifted my eyes to see his response.

Edward's beautiful face was void of any emotion. He just gazed at me, stared really. He seemed in neutral, but there was wreaking havoc in his eyes. The emotions, disbelief, realization, shock, more shock, contemplating, and guilt. Like it was his fault that I'm what I am now! In a way it was, but I was stupid enough to go into the woods alone.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward's face was just two inches away from mine. He secured my face with his hands on either sides of my head.

Then in a low, fast whisper, he was dealing out apologies like there was no tomorrow.

"BellaI'msosorry. Thisisallmyfault,Ishould'vebeentheretoprotectyou. MyfoolishnesshascostyouyourlifeandIdon'tknowwhatIcouldeverdotorepayyou, butIwillhuntdownLaurentandwhipehimoffthefaceoftheEarth…"

"Edward," I cut him off, "You don't need to apologize. I was stupid enough to go into the woods alone."

"You don't understand Bella," He said, eyes boring into mine, "This IS all my fault. If I was there to protect you, you would still be alive!"

With that, he crashed his lips down on mine. I would say that it brought back all the memories, all the times he said he loved me and all the times he stayed with me at night, but I couldn't remember those times. I was far to happy living in moment.

This wonderful, beautiful, moment.

I can't even describe how light I felt, how, indescribable joyous. Nothing was worth missing this. I could've been there for hours, just me and him. The world didn't exist, only Edward and I.

Slowly, very slowly, I broke the kiss, as much as a wanted it to last, I would only be hurt more when he left.

And as if reading my mind, ironic, no? Edward pulled back and stared straight into my soul.

"Bella, I made many mistakes. One of them was leaving you. Bella, love, I'm so sorry that I left, and I want a chance to make it up to you. Bella, will you forgive me?"

"Edward there's nothing to forgive," he was about to object when I placed my finger on his mouth, "Edward Cullen, I'm in love with you. All I need to know is if you feel the same way."

He looked at me disbelievingly, "How could I not?" And with that, he kissed me once more.

"I missed you love," he whispered in my ear.

I scooted over across the ground and sat on his lap, closing my eyes and inhaling his scent.

"I missed you more," I replied back.

Edward smiled his crooked smile, "Still just as stubborn I see."

"AAWWWW!!!" a high, bell-like voice sounded from behind us, "What a Kodak moment!"

Edward and I snapped our heads around to see none other than Alice and Emmett.

Alice was just as fairy–like and happy as ever, her smile so big it didn't fit her face. Her spiky hair in the cutest pixie cut, and her topaz eyes sparkling. Just like I remembered her.

Emmett was smiling also, big surprise, he looked just like Alice, (the smile anyway) only boyish, and blown up. Is it just me, or did he get _bigger_?

"OMG I love your dress! Where'd you get it?! Not designer, but cute, elegant."

I smiled shyly and snuggled into Edward. It felt so right. I still fit perfectly into him, and he wrapped his arms around me. Nothing could be more perfect.

Alice then came over to me, snatched me from Edward, and nearly killed me with her vice–like grip. I thought I would split in two. And after Emmett's hug, I think I came out flat.

"Don't worry Bella," Alice assured me, (and for no apparent reason; I might add), "I will find some other way to dress you up!"

I grimaced

"YEAH! I get my little sister back!"

I giggled lightly and turned to Edward. "Where is everyone else?"

"At home, love."

_Love_, the word sent shivers down my spine.

"So…" I started, "were you there the whole time? Or do I have to repeat the conversation?"

"Nope!" Alice replied cheerily, "We heard the whole thing." She gave me a bright smile.

"Bella," Emmett said seriously, "You need to know something…"

My breathe caught in my throat, he's probably going to say something that would destroy my world. Then again, it is Emmett, he could say something stupid…

"…Alice made me wear pink underwear."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Along with Alice of course. Emmett looked dead serious, and Edward was grimacing in disgust… I'm guessing there are some visuals I don't want to know about.

"Let's go home love," Edward said, kissing my neck.

––––the Cullen's––––

We drove up to their white mansion, it was now pouring rain. **(AN: yes, Alice and Emmett took Edward's car)** Big surprise.

I bit my lip nervously, Rosalie still hated me, it would be awkward around Jasper, and I had no idea how Carlisle and Esme would treat me.

"Edward?"

He turned his godly face towards me. "Yes Bella?"

"Uh…" how was I supposed to phrase this? "umm…"

He smiled crookedly at me. "I understand love. You're naturally nervous. It's alright, it doesn't matter if Rosalie doesn't accept you. I love you, always have and always will."

I smiled weakly at him. Here goes everything.

Tanya's POV (uh oh!)

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Edward wasn't back yet, something may have happened to him!

I have been in love with that boy… MAN… for, god knows how long. Despite my numerous attempts on getting him, he remained resistant as ever. In fact, the more I flirted, the more he pulled away. Lately, I've been putting up an "I want to be your friend" façade, but the stupid mind reader wasn't buying it.

He was, and still is, hung over that annoying human! If it weren't for her, he would be wrapped around my finger and at my knees by now.

Edward's car pulled up the driveway. I immediately sprung up from the couch.

As I did my sauciest strut towards the door to meet him, I heard him talking in the car. I turned my head to see him holding a brunette in a white dress. She was kinda pretty, I admit, but nowhere near as gorgeous as me.

"Edward?" the mediocre tramp asked.

He turned his oh-so-hot face to her. "Yes Bella?"

Bella?! The… human… he… fell in love with?! No no no no NO!

"Uh…umm…"

He smiled at her "I understand love. You're naturally nervous. It's alright, it doesn't matter if Rosalie doesn't accept you. I love you, always have and always will."

Not if I could help it.

Bella's POV

As we entered the house, I was pulled into a motherly hug by Esme. She pulled back and Carlisle gave me a warm, welcoming smile.

"It's good to have you back Bella," Carlisle said. Esme nodded in agreement.

"Missed ya Bells," Jasper added quietly.

Rosalie cleared her throat, "We _all_ did." She smiled at me, not a big smile, or necessarily a welcoming smile, but a smile nonetheless.

She stood up gracefully and walked lightly to me, giving my a gentle hug.

"Thank you, Rosalie," I said with as much gratitude as I could muster.

It was good to be back.

I heard the soft click of heels on their wood floor walking to me.

There was a woman, eighteen, maybe nineteen, strutting towards me.

Her hair was blonde, with strawberry tint to it. Her lips were full and red, prominent cheekbones and beautiful gold eyes. So was much prettier than me.

But there was something about her, something, fake? It looked like she was trying to hard or using to much makeup. But why?

"Hello," she said politely, "My name is Tanya. It is so nice to _finally_ meet the infamous Bella." She stuck out her hand to shake.

"Hi," I said lamely, giving her a small smile. I shook her hand. She never looked me in the eye, she looked past me, to Edward.

I studied her facial expression, I'm guessing she was trying to be seductive. I didn't turn to look at Edward's reaction. It would just make me look insecure.

But there's someone else after MY Edward.

Oh. Crap.

**AN: There you have it, chapter 6! Did you like Tanya's POV? Well it doesn't matter, because it is crucial to this story! I realize that the chapter should've been longer… but we'll jest take this one step at a time.**

**As Always, Queen Michelle Jefferson**


End file.
